


Slaying Dragons

by misura



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, crossovering treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The witch and the hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slaying Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClockworkGiraffe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkGiraffe/gifts).



> really, I'm not sure what to say about this one, except that it happened and I'm not sorry?
> 
> probably rather disturbing if you haven't seen _Hannibal_ , but then, if you're reading this, I rather assume you've seen the show, in which case: it's a little like that, only with less blood and gore and mutilated corpses and the like. and Will is a prince. and I'm still not sorry.

"But ... " Will said, and he was a nice young man, really he was; a little bit dumb and a lot lost, but then, that was princes for you. Nanny Ogg suspected it had something to do with their education, or possibly their teachers. Probably took a nice, ordinary girl to knock all that stuffy silliness out of them, turn them into useful members of the community who knew how to hold doors and fix the roof. "But he doesn't even _cackle_."

"Those are the worst ones. Lure you into this false sense of danger*, and then, bam, into the oven you go," Nanny said knowingly.

Will sighed. "I suppose that means he doesn't really love me after all."

"We-ell." Nanny considered. She had half-expected a princess to be involved in some way, or possibly just a perfectly ordinary looking frog, but princes, generally speaking, did not fall in love with the evil witch. Love, as a rule, did not redeem; it messed up the moral of the story too much. "I have a recipe you might try."

"For a love potion?" Will blinked at her.

"For a sauce," Nanny said.

"I don't see how a recipe for a _sauce_ is useful to me at all," Will said, a little rudely.

Nanny shrugged, allowed him some time to work it out and to think of a good apology.

Eventually, he got to the first part. "Oh."

"We've had it with chicken, pork, rabbit, beef - no reason it shouldn't work with any other kind of meat as well."

"You're saying I should kill him," Will said, and he looked perhaps a little less nice and young and dumb now. Not quite hero material, perhaps, but the potential was there, as much as in any man**. "You're probably right."

"I usually am," Nanny said, and then she gently patted his hand, because 'a little less' was still a far way off from 'not at all'.

**Author's Note:**

> * No person with even a modicum of sense would experience a sense of _security_ around a witch. However, people usually feared getting turned into a frog or, possibly, a coat rack.
> 
> ** There's no hero potential in women. There is, however, a lot of (sadly often underused) heroine potential.


End file.
